The present invention relates to a device for ejecting a movable furniture part from a closed end position in or on a furniture body, with an ejector having a motor-driven ejection lever.
In the past, devices of this type consisted substantially only of an ejector, the motor-driven ejection lever of which loosely abuts the movable furniture part in the closed end position thereof. Thus, devices of this type can be used only to a limited extent in conjunction with movable furniture parts mounted in or on the furniture body in such a way that the movable furniture part protrudes into the furniture body only to a very limited extent or not at all. Examples of furniture parts of this type include furniture doors and furniture flaps and also drawers which are much less deep than the furniture body.
The object of the invention is therefore to develop a device of this type in such a way as to broaden its area of use.